Family Secrets
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: Jaden's enjoying time with his girlfriend Alexis but a surprise visit from Seto Kiaba unveils a family secret- the first of many, the recipeints- those that will determine the fate of our world!
1. Chapter 1

"Students assemble in the arena for an important visitor!"

Jaden Yuki ran to the duel arena nearly bowling over his arch rival Chazz Princeton in the process.

"Take it easy Jaden." Alexis told him with a smirk and he grinned at his girlfriend of two months, ignoring Chazz's mutterings about 'slyfer slacker and stealing my girl', opting instead to kiss Alexis.

"Sorry Lex." He told her and she grinned, taking his hand in hers as they walked to the arena; they had gotten together shortly after their first duel. Alexis had overheard her friends asking if she had fallen for Jaden and she knew the answer was yes so she went up to him the next day and told him so. Jaden had been serious when he said he thought he was in love and so it was no surprise when he asked her out.

Alexis was cut from her train of thought as they entered the dueling arena and heard a chopper whir overhead. Jumping from the chopper as soon as it was within range of the arena, was none other than the founder of Duel Academy himself, Seto Kiaba.

"What's Seto Kiaba doing here?" Syrus asked and Jaden shrugged his shoulders in response.

"Mr. Kiaba to what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?" Chancellor Shepard asked, walking over to greet the younger man.

"I'm here to take care of a family matter Chancellor."

"Family matter?"

"Yes, you see one of your students decided he would go ahead and date my niece without getting my approval. While I would typically just expel them I hear the kid's a good duelist." Turning so he faced the audience Kiaba spoke again.

"If he wants to stay at this academy and continue to date my niece he'll have to beat me in a duel!"

Whispers broke out among the students as they all wondered who had decided to risk the wrath of Seto Kiaba, but they were quickly silenced by Shepherd.

"Who is the young man you want to duel Mr. Kiaba?"

"Why Jaden Yuki of course."

**A/N: There's chapter one! Please read and review and if I get at least two reviews by tomorrow I'll post the next chapter tomorrow night.**


	2. Chapter 2

Jaden shook his head in shock as he heard the Duel Academy founder's words; this had to be a joke, some prank that Alexis or Chazz had decided to pull on him. However when he looked over at Alexis she wouldn't meet his gaze and he knew right then that this was no prank. He wondered why she hadn't told him that she was related to Seto Kaiba, but decided it didn't really matter; he had never backed down from a challenge before and he wasn't about to start now. Jumping out of his seat he raced down the stairs and onto the dueling field.

"So you're the kid who decided to date Alexis." Kaiba said and he nodded.

"Are you here to talk or are you here to duel?" Jaden asked him and the older man nodded, both of them turning on their duel disks.

Kaiba's LP: 4000

Jaden's LP: 4000

"Since I'm feeling generous I'll let you start." Kaiba told him and Jaden smirked as he drew a card from his deck.

"To start things off, I'll play the field spell Fusion Gate!"

A black mist descended upon the field as Jaden's spell took effect.

"This card let's both of us summon fusion monsters without a polymerization. So I'll fuse Elemental Heroes Sparkman, Bubbleman and Avian from my hand to summon Elemental Hero Tempest!"

A man with a blue visor green wings and pants with lightning bolts on the side appeared on the field (Attack: 2800 Defense: 2600)

"Next I'll throw down two face downs, now get your game on Kaiba!"

"Get my game on? Oh I'll get my game on alright Mr. Yuki. I'll send my three blue-eyes to the graveyard in order to summon the Blue-Eyes Ultimate Dragon!"

A three-headed blue-dragon appeared on the field in attack mode. (Attack: 4500 Defense: 4000)

"Oh sweet, I've always wanted to take this thing on!" Jaden yelled and Kaiba smirked, mildly impressed at the younger duelist's confidence. The last person who had looked at his Blue-Eyes with no fear had also been the only person to ever beat him. He wondered if this kid could be as good as Yugi.

However, others in the arena were not as confident.

_I hope you know what you're doing Jaden._ Syrus thought, unaware that four seats to his left, Alexis Rose was thinking the same thing.

"Now where was I? Oh yes, I was about to have my dragon attack Tempest! White Lightning Strike!"

A beam of pure white energy raced towards Tempest but it suddenly dissapeared as a shield came around Jaden's Elemental Hero.

"You triggered my Draining Shield trap! This lets me stop your attack and gain life points equal to your monsters attack points!"

Kaiba's LP: 4000

Jaden's LP: 8500

"Huh, good move. Now make your last one."

Jaden drew a card from his deck and grinned.

"You're right Kaiba, this is my last turn. This duel's about to be over! First I'll fuse Elemental Heroes Wildheart and Bladedge from my hand to summon Elemental Hero Wild-Edge!"

A man with a gold helmet and gold sword appears on the field (attack: 2600 Defense: 2200)

"Your monster's too weak to destroy my dragon. Maybe I was right; maybe you aren't good enough for my niece or my academy."

"I'm not done. Next I play defusion, using it to return your dragon to the three originally used to summon it!"

There is a flash of light and three Blue-Eyes White Dragons appear on the field in attack mode.(Attack:3000 Defense: 2500)

"Now I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Fusion Gate!"

Jaden's other face down card came up and a gust of wind swept away his fusion gate, returning the field to normal.

"Now I'm playing the field spell Skyscraper!"

Jaden set the final card in his hand into his duel disk and the arena changed again as a city seemed to spring up out of nowhere.

"Now I'm sure you're a busy man so I'll make this quick! Wild-Edge gets an attack for each of your monsters and thanks to Skyscraper if an Elemental Hero attacks a monster with more attack points than it, it gains one thousand attack points! Now Wild-Edge attack!"

Wild-Edge unsheathed his sword and swung at the middle Blue-Eyes cleaving it in half, before doing the same to the other two.

Kaiba LP: 2200

Jaden LP: 8500

"You know what the best part is? I still have Tempest's attack to use on you. Tempest attack Kaiba directly!" A burst of energy soared from Tempest's hands, hitting Kaiba in the chest, and causing him to stagger backwards.

Kaiba LP:0000

Jaden LP: 8500

"That's game!" Jaden said as the arena returned to normal. The crowd began to mutter as the duel ended.

"No way!"

"He beat Kaiba!"

"Two moves!"

"Impossible!"

Alexis raced down the stairs and kissed her boyfriend as Syrus and Bastion came down as well to offer their congratulations.

"That was quite the duel Mr. Yuki." Kaiba told him, causing him to blush as he and Alexis broke their kiss. He shook the Duel Academy founder's outstretched hand with a grin on his face.

"Can Zane Truesdale please join us in Chancellor Shepherd's office? The rest of you are dismissed!"

"Kaiba you wouldn't actually have followed through on your threat would you?"

"The threat to expel you and force you to break up with my niece?" He asked and Jaden nodded.

"You'll never know." He replied as he opened the door to Chancellor Shepherd's office. Standing in the office was Kaiba's wife, and two other men who weren't at all stranger's to the duelists.

"I'm sure I don't need to make introductions but I will anyway. This is Yugi Moto, my wife Ishizu Kaiba and the mutt's Joey Wheeler." He finished, causing everyone to laugh and Joey to send a mock-glare towards Kaiba. The two had long ago ended their hatred of each other and now all of them were close friends.

"Uncle Joey!" Alexis said as she ran over and hugged the man before doing the same to Yugi. The others just stood there in various expressions of shock at seeing Alexis hug two of the most-well known duelists of all time. Chuckling at the looks of shock Kaiba explained.

"Joey is actually Alexis' actual uncle. Her mother is Joey's sister Serenity who married a man named Damian Rose."

"So she's not actually your niece?" Syrus questioned and Kaiba shook his head.

"More like my adopted niece."

"When I was four I got really ill and needed a blood transfusion; Seto's blood was the only one that matched and after that I always called him my uncle."

"Wow." Jaden said and Alexis laughed.

"Who do you think taught me how to duel?"

"Then how did I beat you?" Jaden challenged and she smirked.

"That was just luck."

"Care for a rematch?"

"Ah-hem. As much as I would like to see that as well as know how the two of you got together it'll have to wait. We called you here to give you something." Ishizu said speaking for the first time.

She opened a drawer in Shepherd's desk and pulled out five items.

"A great darkness is coming and you five are our best hope. Yugi has the Millennium Puzzle and Pegasus has the Millennium Eye, but you five are destined to hold the others."

"Are you sure?" Zane asked and Ishizu nodded.

"I have seen it."

They all just nodded, all knowing the history of the Millennium items thanks to Duel History class.

"Alexis, you shall take the Millennium Necklace, Jaden the Millennium Rod, Syrus the Millennium Key, Bastion the Millennium Scale and Zane the Millennium Ring."

They each took the item she indicated, feeling the power pierce their minds.

"Jaden there is one more thing you need to know." Ishizu said, looking at Yugi who nodded.

He waited but she didn't tell him. Instead she asked him a question.

"Have you ever wondered why dueling comes so easy to you?"

"Sometimes, why?"

"There is something you should have known a long time ago. Your name isn't Jaden Yuki. Your name is Jaden Moto."

"You're my son Jaden." Yugi finished.

**A/N: Sorry about not updating sooner, real life gets in the way! I won't promise when to update but will update when I can! Also, this takes place about twenty-five years after the original YU-GI-OH! So the original characters are in their early forty's. Please review as your reviews help me write faster!**


End file.
